Don't Brake it!
by Mello12
Summary: Inspirationstruck me so i rote it down,duh...  Basicly I think its about time Link got busted for braking all those pots!  Contains spanking chapter two is more graphic, not for the faint of heart.And comment lazy people!
1. Chapter 2

I raised the pot and threw it against the wall. It crashed against the stone surface, leaving pieces of glass on the ground. I frowned and picked up another pot. This time a green rupee clattered to the ground with the glass.

I quickly picked it up and kicked another pot. It broke with a loud crash, like the others. It was a loud noise, but I was used to it. I needed money to buy more bombs and I was short 30 rupees. It wasn't a lot of money so I wasn't going to leave castle town to get the money I had left at home.

I heard footsteps coming down the cellars ladder and I turned around.

"Who's down here?"A tall, burly man rounded the corner and looked at me.

"What are you doing down here?"He asked.

I dropped the vase I was holding and his eyes glanced over the floor. I went to pick up the red rupee that had come from the vase, but felt a hand grab my wrist.

I looked up at the man. He looked angry, for some reason. I tugged on my wrist."Let go."

This only seemed to make him madder. He pulled me to my feet, and lead me to a chair in the corner of the room. He sat down and pulled me over his lap.

"What are doing?"I asked.

I really didn't see why anyone would need someone to lay on their lap. He released my wrist and used his newly freed hand to get a firm grip on my hips. His other hand lifted up my tunic and pulled down my tights.

My face went red."H-hey!"

Smack Smack Smack

I jerked on his lap in surprise."Ow."I said, looking over my shoulder.

Smack Smack Smack

I struggled on his lap, but my struggles were useless.

The grip on my hip was like steel. I tried to push his hands away, but the arm on my hip prevented me from doing so.

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack!

I huffed in frustration as my backside heated up. He was heavy handed and I knew that for a fact.

"Just let go!"I shouted.

"Not in till you've learned your lesson."

I grunted."What lesson?"I demanded.

He ignored me and I increased my struggles. He was really making me mad. He was spanking me for a lesson that I'm sure I don't need. I'm the Hero of Hyrule. I was selected by the gods to protect these lands.

As I laid over his lap I got an idea. I smirked and used my hands to slide back on his lap. Before he could reposition me, I opened my mouth and bit his leg.

He stiffened and I bit down harder."Stop biting me."He ordered.

I rolled my eyes. Finally I had a upper hand. I opened my mouth and looked over my shoulder."Not in till you've learned a lesson."I quoted.

The look on his face was priceless. He was obviously shocked, but then his expression changed. He grit his teeth and started spanking me again.

I lurched forward. I hadn't expected him to start spanking me again while I was still biting him. I pressed down harder with my teeth, but he just started swatting me harder.

After a few minutes of this back and forth I released his leg."Owwwww! Okay I'm sorry!"I said ,tears starting to slide down my cheeks.

"Really, or are you just sorry for yourself?"He asked, between swats.

I gripped his leg, and let him continue while I thought of a comeback."I'm really sorry for braking your pots, I just needed some money and..."

Smack Smack Smack

"Why didn't you just ask around?"He asked.

I gave him a look that said 'Are you crazy?' And he gave a hard swat to my calf. I kicked my legs. "People can be much more generous then you think." He lectured.

I listened to him lecture, trying to come up with a response, but my mind was empty. I knew it was stupid too brake the pots, and it's true I could've asked people for money, but I wasn't raised like that. I was born in a do it yourself village raised by, do it yourself people, and well frankly I felt more comfortable living my life that way.

I sobbed into his leg, letting him rub my back, my pants around my knees. "You're going to help me make more pots for my shop. Do I make myself clear?" The shopkeeper asked.

I nodded and he stood me up. I bent down and pulled up my pants sniffling. The man stood up from his chair, and ruffled my hair. "Come on, my wife's making dinner, and everyone likes apple pie."

I looked up at him and my stomach growled. Hey I wasn't going to turn down free food.


	2. Chapter 1

I raised the pot and through it against the wall. It crashed against the stone surface, leaving pieces of glass in the ground. I frowned and picked up another pot. This time a green rupee clattered to the ground with the glass.

I quickly picked it up and kicked another pot .It broke with a loud crash, like the others. It was a loud noise, but I was used to it. I needed money to buy more bombs and I was short 30 rupees. It wasn't a lot of money so I wasn't going to leave castle town to get the money I had left at home.

I heard footsteps coming down the cellars ladder and I turned around.

"Who's down here?"A tall, burly man rounded the corner and looked at me.

"What are you doing down here?"He asked.

I dropped the vase I was holding and his eyes glanced over the floor. I went to pick up the red rupee that had come from the vase, but felt a hand grab my wrist.

I looked up at the man. He looked angry, for some reason. I tugged on my wrist."Let go."

This only seemed to make him madder. He pulled me to my feet, and led me to a chair in the corner of the room. He sat down and pulled me over his lap.

"What are doing?"I asked.

I really didn't see why anyone would need someone to lay on their lap. He released my wrist and used his newly freed hand to get a firm grip on my hips. His other hand lifted up my tunic and pulled down my tights.

My face went red."H-hey!"

Smack Smack Smack

I jerked on his lap in surprise."Ow."I said, looking over my shoulder.

Smack Smack Smack

I struggled on his lap, but my struggles were grip on my hip was like steel. I tried to push his hands away, but the arm on my hip prevented me from doing so.

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack!

I huffed in frustration as my backside heated up. He was heavy handed and I knew that for a fact.

"Just let go!"I shouted.

"Not in till you've learned your lesson."

I grunted."What lesson?"I demanded.

He ignored me and I increased my struggles. He was really making me mad. He was spanking me for a lesson that I'm sure I don't need. I'm the Hero of Hyrule. I was selected by the gods to protect these lands.

As I laid over his lap I got an idea. I smirked and used my hands to slide back on his lap. Before he could reposition me, I opened my mouth and bit his leg.

He stiffened and I bit down harder."Stop biting me."He ordered.

I rolled my eyes. Finally I had a upper hand. I opened my mouth and looked over my shoulder."Not in till you've learned a lesson."I quoted.

The look on his face was priceless. He was obviously shocked, but then his expression changed. He stood up, letting me tumble onto the ground.

I was shocked by the sudden movement, which gave him an opportunity to grab my wrist. He slung me over his shoulder and walked over to the ladder. He climbed up in quickly and closed it behind us.

I suddenly realized that now my red butt was exposed to all of Hyrule. I blushed and started struggling again.

"P-put me down!"I shouted, drawing the eyes of a middle aged woman with a arm full of groceries and her toddler.

"Mommy, why's his pants down?"The little girl asked.

"Cause he's been a bad boy."My blush darkened and I stopped shouting.

When He finally stopped walking, it was in front of a shop I had seen earlier today. He opened the door and carried me inside. The door closed with a loud thud and he took me upstairs. He tossed me onto a bed in one of the rooms and walked to his dresser.

I sat up on the bed, trying to see what he was doing.

Since I couldn't see I decided to take the chance. I got off the bed and quietly made my way to the door. My hand was reaching out for the doorknob, when he cleared his throat.

I slowly turned to look at him, and he pointed the bed. He was holding a leather belt. I swallowed at the sight of the belt.

My mind raced. I didn't know if I should go over to the bed or run. My mind fought with itself, but I didn't have too make a decision.

He grabbed my arm and bent me the bed. He pulled down my tights again, which I had pulled up during my escape attempt.

I barely had time to brace myself, before he brought the belt across my butt. I yelped and tried to stand, but he had me pinned down again.

Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack!

I tried to kick him."Stop it hurts!"I begged.

"Wouldn't be much of a punishment if it didn't." He pointed out.

The man spanked me in till my backside was a dark red and I was crying into the bed. My hands were fisting the sheets and I had my back arched.

"I worked hard to make those pots!"He shouted, punctuating every other word with a hard slap.

"I didn't know!"I said honestly.

"What you thought that pots just appears out of thin air?"He asked.

I hiccupped."No..."

"Then why'd you think it was okay to break them?"

"I-I don't know."I stuttered, feeling miserable.

"You weren't thinking. Do you still think it's okay to do things like that?"He asked.

I shook my head frantically."Good. Now If I ever see you, or hear that you've been breaking other peoples things, you won't believe how fast I'll get my belt. Do I make myself clear?"He asked.

"Yes sir!"I cried.

He landed a dozen hits to my thighs, before putting his belt away. I didn't bother moving. I was to numb from humiliation and the fact that I had just been spanked.

So I stood bent over the bed crying hard. I would've stayed there all night if the man hadn't stood me up. He led me to a room next to his and laid me, face down on the bed.

He sat down next to me and pulled off me boots and tights. Normally I would have protested ,but I didn't want him to get mad.

He set my weapons, hat, and lower body clothes on the floor. I simply wrapped my arms around my pillow and sobbed into it. He probably felt bad for me, because he started rubbing my back.

"Shhhh, it's okay."He whispered.

Yeah, right. My ass was in fire. It felt like a torch had been placed against my skin, and it had burned off.

I tried not to be comforted by his words and rubbing, but soon I found my crying had been reduced to the occasional sniffle or hiccup.

He stood up."You may sleep here tonight."

I only nodded in response. He placed a blanket on me and steeped out the room. I heard the door close behind him. I would've left later that night, but I was to busy sleeping.


End file.
